Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems use an authentication mechanism for users to access certain information.
For instance, users often use computers (such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile devices, etc.) to access information on various servers. In accessing information on various servers, users often employ a relatively small set of credentials to connect to all of the different servers. Many authentication systems require the user to enter username and password information (e.g., account information) repeatedly (e.g., for each different server) in order to access information on the different servers. This can lead to a relatively unsatisfactory user experience.
Mobile devices are also currently in wide use. Mobile devices often have a relatively small display screen. This can exacerbate the problems associated with repeatedly entering passwords. It is difficult to accurately enter passwords on small screen devices and this leads to the user experience suffering even more.
Cloud computing is also currently in wide use. The problems associated with repeatedly entering account information are exacerbated as users increase their utilization of cloud computing. For instance, a user may have a document management system on one cloud (or in one remote server environment) and have an electronic mail system on another cloud (or in another remote server environment). This can mean that the user must repeatedly enter credentials in order to access documents, access e-mails, etc.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.